


It's the Great Pumpkin, Cassandra!

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: October is for the Cassunzels [3]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash, Girlfriends having fun, Halloween, Pumpkins, References to Peanuts/Charlie Brown, Tangledtober (Disney), cassunzel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Rapunzel and Cassandra carve pumpkins together for Halloween.





	It's the Great Pumpkin, Cassandra!

A crisp October day. Leaves falling, sun setting, a cool breeze drifting through the peaceful city.

A door opened and out of the small house walked two women. One had long blonde hair tied in a braid and was wearing an oversized sweatshirt and leggings, as well as a cute pair of converses. The other had electric blue hair and was sporting a leather jacket and jeans, complete with combat boots. They were heading down to the nearby farmers' market to pick out their pumpkins for Halloween.

Rapunzel was clearly the more excited one, practically bouncing with every other step; Cassandra was more subdued, her hands thrust into the pockets of her jacket. Making their way down the street, Rapunzel polished off an apple and took a big bite, munching happily and drinking in the fall air. Cassandra had to admit: her girlfriend's enthusiasm was contagious. Once she finished her apple, Rapunzel tossed it into a trash can as they turned a corner. A little farther along and she spotted a big leaf pile on the side of the road. Predictably, she kicked up the pile and sent leaves flying everywhere. Cassandra kept walking with purpose, knowing it was pointless to subdue her irrepressible girlfriend.

Upon arriving at the farmers' market, they found a huge selection of pumpkins from which to choose. Rapunzel eagerly bounced about, going from one pumpkin to the next, while Cassandra simply stood among a few pumpkins and waited. Rapunzel picked up a cute little pumpkin, nodding with a mile-wide grin. Cassandra shook her head. Rapunzel pulled out another, slightly larger one. Again, no approval. Face screwed up in concentration, Rapunzel thought and then a light bulb went off. She went for a big one that left her staggering under its weight. Fortunately, she was saved by the strong arms of her girlfriend who took the pumpkin and gave her a confident smirk. Rapunzel chuckled and picked out her own, equally large pumpkin.

As they made their way back home, Rapunzel got tired of having to carry hers and settled for rolling it down the street. It was easier said than done, but at least she had fun. Cassandra was sweating from the effort of carrying her pumpkin but soldiered on because she was one to show off when it came to feats of strength. She set her pumpkin down on the front steps and looked back wondering where Rapunzel had gone off to. Sure enough Rapunzel came tearing around the corner chasing her pumpkin as it rolled away. She dove for it and staggered to her feet as she exclaimed that she was fine and the pumpkin was fine. All Cassandra could do was face-palm.

They got inside and set their respective pumpkins down with an "OOF!" on the newspapers spread out on the counter-top. Rapunzel beamed triumphantly at her prize, but her smile faded as she saw Cassandra come back with a huge knife. The woman took a good look at her pumpkin, adjusted her grip on the knife, and stabbed it at the top before proceeding to cut out a circle. Rapunzel watched in horror as the top was removed and Cassandra began to pull out the insides.

A wail broke Cassandra's concentration. She looked at her girlfriend with confusion.

"You didn't tell me you were going to kill it!" Rapunzel cried.

* * *

*****CHARACTER INTERVENTION*****

Cassandra: Seriously?

Rapunzel: I did not say that! I knew we were going to be carving pumpkins when we left!

Writer: It's just a gag! Haven't you seen the Charlie Brown Halloween special?

Rapunzel: Oh! Yeah, I did, but we only saw it for the first time a couple weeks ago.

Cassandra: Not exactly my thing.

Rapunzel: Cass, don't be so dismissive. You loved the part where Snoopy fought the Red Baron.

Cassandra: Shh!

Writer: Let me guess... you liked it because it was a "fight sequence"?

Cassandra: *shrugs* What can I say? Plus, I've got the right jacket for being an ace.

Rapunzel: Well, you're an ace in my book. *smooch*

Writer: Okay, mind if I continue with the story?

Cassandra: Please do. I like what comes next.

Rapunzel: Of course you do.

*****CHARACTER INTERVENTION OVER*****

* * *

If Rapunzel had known just how messy carving pumpkins would be, she'd have worn a different sweatshirt. But as it was, she already got pumpkin seeds and pulp on it and there was no way she was quitting her latest artistic endeavor over something as trivial as a clean shirt. Cassandra had the foresight to ditch her jacket, so Rapunzel tried very hard not to gaze at her girlfriend's pythons as she worked.

_She just had to wear a tank top under that jacket, didn't she?_ Rapunzel mused to herself.

But as they worked, Rapunzel found herself looking less at Cassandra's muscles and more at her face. The way she bit her lip and had that intense look of concentration - it was adorable. Rapunzel had to restrain herself from squealing, but every now and then she would make eye contact and they'd share a brief smile.

Truthfully, Cassandra wasn't fond of the artistic aspect of this. But it made Rapunzel happy to be doing "art" together, and she was not going to deny her girlfriend's wishes. So she labored and attempted to make something, yet she also found herself captivated by how Rapunzel would screw up her face as she determined what cut to make next. The small talk continued as they chatted about their day and how nice this time of year was. Nothing fancy; just girlfriends bonding.

A few hours and a huge mess later, they finally were finished.

Rapunzel proudly showed off her own design: half sun, half moon. Much like their own relationship.

"What do you think?"

Cassandra smiled at her girlfriend's gorgeous work. "It's lovely, Raps. That's going to look amazing at night."

"Aww, thanks," Rapunzel said, blushing as she turned back to admire her handiwork. It hadn't been easy but her talents never failed to produce something beautiful.

"Let's see yours!"

"Oh, uh..." Cassandra glanced at her pumpkin nervously.

"Come on, I'm sure it's great!"

"Okay," Cassandra replied, turning the pumpkin around.

Rapunzel stared at it for a few seconds.

"Is that... is that Eugene?"

"Yeah, it is," Cassandra said, relieved that she was able to make out her carving.

"Uh huh," Rapunzel nodded slowly. "And... why did you carve my ex-boyfriend's face on a pumpkin?"

"Well, it's a present, actually. I meant to give it to him later," Cassandra explained, getting up and washing her hands as she spoke.

"Later as in now or later as in on Halloween?"

"Oh, it can't wait until Halloween. We don't want this face to be sitting around our house for that long, do we?" Cassandra said with a nervous chuckle.

Rapunzel narrowed her eyes. "Cass, what are you planning?"

"Nothing! I'm just..." Cassandra continued as she put her jacket back on and grabbed the Eugene-o-lantern, "...gonna go deliver my present. Yeah, special delivery."

"Hang on."

Cassandra froze in the doorway, a bead of sweat rolling down her neck.

"I better go with you. Wouldn't want you to get in trouble all by yourself now, eh?" Rapunzel approached with a mischievous grin.

Cassandra replied with an equally devious smirk, "No, that wouldn't do."

* * *

_Reporter: Breaking News. Local man identified as Eugene Fitzherbert was seen staggering down his driveway with his head inside a pumpkin as his friend laughed nearby. Witnesses say the people responsible for this Halloween prank were two women with what were described as cartoonishly long blonde hair and short blue hair respectively, last seen speeding away on their motorcycle. What will they think of next? Back to you, Ricky._


End file.
